A Bad Bad Dream
by Surging Calm
Summary: This Is why I should never be given sugar before bed. Yes this is a dream I actually had. Saiyuki and Alice in wonderland combined. I'll leave you to decide who's what in here I'm still freaked out about the begginging of it.


It happened while Li and the boys stopped to rest in the shade by a stream

after a long and exausting day. While The others went about they're business.

Hakkai with his favorite book hakuryuu resting peacefully around his shoulders. Sanzo of by himself , and Goku and Gojyo were having a splashfight in the stream. Li how-ever had found a nice quiet spot much like a cat and curled up in the shade falling asleep. This this here is where the our story begins.

When Li awoke she stretched with a long yawn while sleepilly looking around. Her eyes widened. Where the fuck am I? she thought to herself as she looked about more. It appeared to be some kind of jungle. Well to her anyway. The fucking flower's are bigger than I am. What the Hell's Goin' on?" Then she noticed her clothes. On her feet were vintage Mary Jane black heels.On her lower right thigh was a blue satan garter and just above it not covering much of her hips at all was a skimpy blue maid's uniform. Oh when I find out which of those assholes did this they are so fucking dead... As she continued to treck through the flower jungle she came upon a mushroom and there on it sat a catterpillar. an Oddly cheer catterpillar with Short spiked jet black hair and deep but misty obsidian eyes. Also it seemed he hadn't shaved for she could see the stubble on his chin. She walked Curiously up to him and leaned onto the end of the mushroom.

"Whooo arrree Yoou?" The catterpillar looked her with his misty obsidian orbs as he took a long drag from the Bunny shaped pipe next to him. Li blinked and tilted her head for a moment. " Li... And Just who are you Mr. catterpillar?" she asked watching his every move. " I diddn't ask your name." The catterpillar replied. " I said 'who are you'? and the fact that you can't even answer that question properly just goes to show you don't really know who you are. " Li blinked and then frowned. " I don't know who I am and you're not a goddam stoner tryin to get laid with a whore..." The catterpillar looked over at her. " Wait Are you're not that whore are you?" Li smacked her forhead and sighed. This is pathetic Then she remembered how she was dressed and blinked again. " Guess so..." "Good... Because you're late..." The catterpillar grinned as it moved closer to the rim of the mushroom closer to Li. " Oh really I thought I was perfectly on time..." Her brow raised and before she could move the catterpillar had snatched her up and pinned her stomach down against the center of the mushroom.

(( A.n.: Simply because this weirded me out to even think about I'm just gonna skip this scene XD ))

A little later clothes missaranged and hair all dishevvled Li Walked along a path while trying to make her self semi presentable again. God this place is creepy Shuddering some she kept walking until she came face to face with an enormous Grin. Falling backwards with a Yelpas she watched the grin phase into view she found it to be another dark haird man with dark brown eyes. but he had the ears tail and claws of a cat. " Yo!" He continued to grin at Li as she stood up and tried to ruffle her already riddiculusly short dress. " Yo Yourself don't you know scaring people like that can kill them?! And what's up with that stupid grin!?" The cat merely chuckled and held out a clawed hand. "I grin because I am a Cheshire cat, and grinnign is what we do. " Li scoffed and looked at the had a brow raising. " You're not gonna try anything weird are you.. Like that stoner catterpillar with the bad stubble and the bunny like bong pipe are you? " The cat's grin seemed to dim only alittle as he looked at her. " So It's you who's causing all the commotion?" "Uh Commotion?" Li blinked and looked at the cat. " What commotion?" The Cheshire cat Laughed as he pointed down the road where a sign pointed the way to what was labed as a 'Tea Party'. " Keep goin' " He said as he began to phase out. Li only listened to what he said it was weird enough having had that weird catterpillar al over her and then the endlessly grinning cat. Wonderful this day was just getting better and better.

When she arrived at the gate of a lovely little normal sized garden. she peeked over the fence at a boy in a top hat that had a piece of paper sticking out of it that said ' 1/4'. With Cinnamon hair and golden eyes and a rather ludicris looking lady rabbit with long fire red hair and green eyes. Both were dressed in what could be carried off as Formal suits, a bit raggedy but formal none the less. " Ah Excuse me...?" She said from the gate And the both looked up from their tea cups the rabbit dropping hers as her jaw falls. The boy in the top hat how ever is not impresssed. "Late Late! Late You're Late! Might as well not have come at all!!!" He yelled as he dragged Li inside the garden and to the tea table and pushed her into a seat. " the rabbit looked over at her and spoke her first words. " A Verry Merry un birthday to you..." Li blinked. " Wait what unbirthday? You're celebrating an unbirthday?" This was strange even stranger was the dragonlike mouse in the sugar bowl singing an off beat of twinkle twinkle little star. " That's righr That's right! " The boy with the top hat beamed and nodded. And then he loked at a stopped watch and blinked. " Tea Time Tea Time Move Down Move Down Move Down!!" Li Blinked as she got up and moved thinking it best to do as told. This place was starting to agitate her. To many goddam wierdo's here. Like these two moving about before they'd even got any food or tea. Then there was that freaky grinning cat and that Perverted stoner catterpillar. Sighing she blinked as she watched a White rabbit in an impecably clean green suit that matched his eyes perfectly. and dark brown hair. He had a monocle that he kept pushing up as he rushed holding a pocket watch and shouting. " Oh dear Oh dear I'm late Oh me oh My Am I late..." Just as he whizzed by the boy in the top hat grabbed the watch. " Late Huh? You're Not Late This' Things' just broken..." " Broken! " Squeaked the rabbit. " B-B-But It Can't be!!!" "Oh I'm Afraid it is.. But it' just so happend the March hair and I can fix it." " Oh would you please?! " The little white rabbit pleaded. " Yes Yes!! THe March hair Replied as the Mad hatter started prying it open with a jam knife. " Oh Be Careful with that!!!" The Rabbit cried as he watched them mutillate his poor watch with honey and jam. " OOOOOOOH! MY Watch!!!!" The Rabbit wailed. "The Queen'll Have My Head if she knows about this!!!!!" and dashed off Li quietly following behind him.

She'd followed him allright, all the way to a royal courtyard. skiiping here and there to avoid being noticed she ended up face to face with some Playing cards painting some Roses red. Her brow shot up and she moved closer. " What'chya doin?" The card men jumped and looked about calming ,it seemed, when they saw her. "We're Painting the roses red..." " Why?" " Because the Queen of haerts wanted red roses but we planted white one's by mistake!" Li's brow shot up again and she nodded abit and continued to watch. Soon there came regal trumpets and the king and queen were led in on a preocession of plating cards. He moved towards the roses. " Who's been painting my roses red?" The four card men nead Li gasped abit and the queen turned on Li. " Was it you!!" she shreiked pulling out a Giant paper fan, but before she could finnish Li pointed to the four card men." They did it They're the' moron's... who can't do something as simple as plant roses..." The queen looked up to the Card men and Screeched, " OOOOOOOOOOOOFFF With Their HEADS!!!" Li blinked and then tugged on the queens shoulder which got her a very Cold Icy stare in return. " What..." " Can I watch their beheading...?" The queen blinked and then nodded go and speak with the king he'll give you the key to the dungeon... we can't do them live any more like I'd like...stupid weakling Card men..." Li Nodded and moved to find the king of hearts humming abit before she bumped right into him flirting with a chambermaid. "I Don't think that's Kosher..." Li blinked disbelievingly. The King turned to her his long red hair seeming to float like a cape behind him his amythest eyes looking back at her. " Well I can always have you beheaded..." He smirked. Li shrugged and smirked back. " Can't be any worse than being molested by a catterpillar and then sent on a wild goose chase to get a key to watch other people get their heads whacked off." He Nodded abit defeatedly before grinning. " Beware the Knave of hearts he likes to watch them two.Actually he just likes to go there to kidnap whores..." Li's eyes narrowed as she walked away. Stupid dam clothes... As she watched the executions the Knave of hearts appeared and tried to get close to Li. and in the end He finnally kidnapped her by knocking her out cold. as she awoke ing a red room in nothing but a red rope that tied her more to the posts of a bed than anything. There above her was the Knave of hearts with his red hair and eyes. AS he leaned in CLoser and closer and closer Her vision started to blur.

She awoke in a fit screamming and kicking alittle as she fought herself into an upright position. Everyone haulted thier activities to look at her worriedly. -Well Sanzo actually just thought she was being a freak. -

"Ah... Miss Li Are you ok?" Hakkai asked moving closer to make sure she was ok. " You Seemed to be having a realy bad nightemare. Li just looked around then down at ehr clothes and sighed. " Ahaha Hahaha..!!!!! Let's get going you guys Town's only 300 miles away!!" Well They all gave up the argument about weather or not Li was ok but, on the way back to the Jeep hakkai asked her. " So what was that frightful dram about?" Li simply replied " Nothing Hakkai, Just don't let me have anything sweet before I crach,,,, EVER..."ANd with that she sighed deciding to keeping her freaky dream to herself.


End file.
